Tulula Greengrass
Tulula Rookou-Greengrass Reluctant widow • Rookou Matriarch Tulula Greengrass is a Pure-Blood witch. She was born at 8:39am on March 2, in Montrose, Scotland. She daughter of Irish Druid Brendan Callahan Greengrass, and Native American Tribal Priestess Fala. She is a graduate of Hogwarts School, and a Slytherin Alumni. |-| Etymology= |-| Background= |-| Facts= |-|Trivia= History The younger sister of Anita, and Lennox Greengrass, the littlest Greengrass Tully began and ended her stint at Hogwarts sorted into Slytherin. Much like a large majority of the Greengrass family. Having taken a liking to the written word, the pursuit of her interpretation of 'education', personal magical knowledge, and a blind ambition to boot. She was raised in the shadows of both Lenno, with his natural affinity for Dark Magic, and Nita who remains unnaturally gifted in Transfiguration. When Tulula was being sorted there had been a short kerfuffle over houses for a moment, before the young girl made it clear where her place was. She is driven, and scathingly witty, she saw no need for personal relationships of her own, and was not interested in romantic relationships even in dreams. That did not stop her from falling in love. By the time she graduated, she had begun steadily dating Arcturus Rookou, Head over heels in love with the young lamb, willing to spend eternity beside him through life, and in death. Tulula didn't want her heart broken, she wanted to already have her 'something else' in life if he should choose not to return the flame she nurtured for him. She focused on a career, and made her mark on the wizarding world by joining the Daily Prophet. The romantic relationship blossomed with Tulula, and Arcturus marrying during a quiet ceremony in front of a very small, and select group of mostly family members. Tulula's brother, and sister both remarked on how radiant she looked that day. Basking in the minor twinges of jealousy from her sister that smile became the plastique fantastic mask she forces herself to wear. After the Slytherin couple became legally bound to one another, Tulula moved into their marital home The Rookery along side Arcturus. She considers her married life to have begun that very same day. In time, her inability to think clearly with baby on the brain let his intense focus on this vision she believed they shared keep her from telling him of a vital fact that would change their lives. If he hadn't noticed the dramatic change in her womanly figure, Tulula gave birth to twins. A girl, Caecey and a boy, Ciaran, the twins are fraternal, Caecey born with her mother's features, younger brother Ciaran the spitting image of his father. Tulula insisted on giving him the middle name Arcturus because of this fact. When the twins were still children they were once spotted by their mother doing some very minor magic, and speaking of things that should never be uttered, let alone thought. She hid in the distance, and watched the two bickering, and eventually agreeing. What they were taught, and how they had been raised was wrong. She was internally distraught, she had practically raised them singlehandedly. Always maintaining control of her practiced, plastique fantastic mask she mentioned anything to anyone about what she saw or heard from the twins that day. They are a family with a reputation to uphold, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. If there was nothing that they learned, nothing they should have held true it was always this Sangenus super omnia ; "Blood above all". Her children, her role in raising them, and idolization of the way in which husband Arcturus' mind works was something Tulula had always secretly been very proud of. She never wanted to be seen as as a housewife, she was a writer, she was a journalist first. Believing that one, if not both twins inherited their father's brilliant mind, and their mother's dedicated loyalty, they seemed as if they had adhered to the strict, heavily enforced ideals of their mother during their youth. It was not until their final years of schooling that it became more, and more apparent that Ciaran strayed farthest from good Pure-Blood ideals, leaving his sister Caecey teetering, and seemingly trampling all over the thin line to the land of no return herself. It was one of the rare times Tulula willingly let a genuine smile, one that is not forced and painstakingly, practicedly perfect come across her face. She was washed over, and seething with rage at the choices her children had made, disregarding the rights and privileges they were born with as children of Pure-Blood. It may have been the first in a series of cracks to her psyche, she finally saw with her own eyes that which needed to become a reality far sooner than later. She cannot imagine what life could or would have been like had both children not chosen betrayal to the degrees that they each have. Since this heart-wrenchingly devastating loss, saying that Tulula is an angry woman is an understatement. Very near void of what would have been called love, and any and all 'good' feelings, she is not yet a lost cause. Tulula has, since that series of setbacks, lost sight of the Rookou vision. The ways of old are dead and gone, a new era has begun. That once splendid relationship between husband, and wife, the solidarity of the perfect family was destroyed when the youngest turned on his heel, and followed his own rules, the Princess followed suit, and Tully's Slytherin Knight from once upon a time revealed he too had strayed without even so much as an apology. With no other partner in life but the boy, Archie. That once mutual vision is much like the old Arcturus, discarded. There is little hope for the Rookou name with Tulula mentally anguished, and frankly, shattered. She is having trouble seeing past the lamb, until she hears mention of a memory of their past together to remind her that the man is still there although he cannot be seen. Being called by the old nickname Tully again is like a small needle mending the tears in her person. It is obvious, though much too difficult for her to admit that without the person that knew her at best and at her worst, she is alone. Even with Caecey back in the fold, and as she has claimed back for good. The same has been said before only to be proven false, the girl takes after her mother so much so that the words spoken as truth, and those as lies are a thin line that next to no one can call. Physical appearance Tully Tulula Greengrass Tulula is a multiracial Pure-Blood witch of Native American, and French-Irish descent. Her mother is a Pure-Blood as is her father. She is 157 cm in height and below average weight. She has her mother's exotic beauty, and larger than expected presence. She has thick hair, long, and lustrous. The deep black coloured hair she had as a child has begun to fade. The sprinkles of her greying hair become more prominent with each passing year. Tragedy, and her heavy, heavy smoking have started to wear on her once beautiful complexion. She has white to light brown skin, and very deep brown eyes. FC — Salma Hayek Pinault Personality She has her mother's tenacious avidity, and her father's staunch, discriminating, frame of mind. She has been surrounded by Supremacy her entire life, her father was a Blood Supremacist, and like a good girl does Tulula married one. She herself has never cared about the 'blood' of others. They are non factors. The only blood of importance is her own. That blood that runs through the veins of her family. Tulula was placed in Slytherin as a child for a reason, one that only she would know. Rookou Family Memories Graduated from Hogwarts After graduation from that dreadful school filled to the brim with filthy Mudbloods and the like. I got my first job working for the Daily Prophet a couple of weeks ago. I had started applying for employment just a few of months earlier and I was already hired. My first boss is a girl who attended *shudder* Hogwarts the same time as I, her name is Maisie Murphy. My co-worker is another former student, Royden Strolger. A Proposal Arcturus and I took a very, very rare Holiday. We traveled to in Spain, Spain with our families was, unexpected. As far as I knew it was a special trip, for just Arcturus and I. When I noticed our parents, I neared limit to the level of commitment that was put into portraying a convincing face. The ring box Arcturus placed on the table had caught me off guard, Arcturus' is one to count on for that but I wouldn't let he know he'd won this round. Exclusive Interview If time does not stop, neither does the work that must be done. During the holiday in Spain, I took a meeting with an Anonymous Source. I was able to secure an exclusive interview with a group of Ministry insiders, a few well placed spells and they gave me the information I was looking for. It of course, had to be source anonymous when the final drafts were written. Did I forget to mention I was a journalist for the Daily Prophet? Mr. & Mrs. Our Wedding Day, On the 2nd of March Arcturus Rookou married Tulula Greengrass. It was my birthday, we had a small quiet ceremony, with only a small and select group of very few family members. Arcturus and I are very private people we do not like to make a big show of these things. The small crowd size did not put an end to the jealous faces of my sister. I'll admit there are very few times I show my weakness with a real smile, but this was one of them. The Rookery *Tulula's favorite song Moving out to live with my husband, I finally finished moving out of the Greengrass Estate today, to live with My new husband Arcturus. We've finally gone and done it, we're married. This move is long overdue, It's not a proper marriage when we are not together. The Rookery is massive, Arcturus has promised me my very own wing. The personal desire we both have for our very own space and the idea of starting a family seems, a formidable task. Pink and Blue Birth of Caecey and Ciaran, The twins were born inside my wing on one of the many rooms on the Third floor. The oldest by two minutes is Caecey a girl followed by a boy named Ciaran. They are fraternal, it is not immediately obvious that they are twins but they are still so adorable! Caecey looks more like me, Ciaran looks so much like his father it could be considered disturbing. Both Arcturus, and Ciaran make so many of the very same facial expressions, it was difficult on my stomach muscles pretending one or the other was anything but hilarious. Hiatus 'Suspended' from my job, I was temporarily suspended from my position with the Daily Prophet, apparently the identity of the anonymous source form my first story was leaked, leaving me on a temporary and at the time very possibly indefinite hiatus. It was my former co-worker Royden and boss Maisie that were behind it. I've -taken care- of things, but the both of them got off easy as far as I am concerned. They are not the bigger problem, settling things with them was a necessity rather than a choice. Betrayal *Tulula's theme song Caecey and Ciaran will always be my babies. They are no longer my children but I will always cherish memories of the beautiful helpless infants that they were. Somewhere inside I knew that Ciaran would turn, I always knew he would be the one to turn his back on his family first. I was right, and I hate being right when I want more then I will ever admit to be wrong. Caecey was no surprise, the more apparent it became to her that she looked (and thought) like me, the more she wanted to be different. By whatever means, she wanted to be the opposite of what I was. It all started with that "rebellious blonde" phase. Re-emergence of Archie The Rookou patriarch, and my beloved husband Arcturus perished in late 2014. He was the wisest mind the wizarding world will never know the fear or the benefit of. This world did not deserve him, and neither did I. Archie, as he is now, due to my preventing him from moving beyond the veil. Aside from being dead my husband is an entirely normal sixteen year old boy. I am bothered, to the say the least, that I played a hand in this magical foul up. So desperate to rescue the man I spent the better part of my life with, I instead received the boy who stole my heart. I am even more enraged that someone made the attempt, and managed to end his life than I am to have him at this particular time in what was once his life. Muggle-born" and "wife" Ciaran finally did it, according to Caecey he married a Muggle-born. I am forcing myself not to feel similar to the way father would. There have been enough strikes to what I was supposed to call family. My son, and daughter expressing their indignation, my husband fathering another child, and my daughter clawing her way back by taking her steps too far apart. While I am proud of her for having the clarity to return to her home where she belongs. I genuinely fear she going to lose her balance before I do. Why should my son marrying a Muggle-born do any thing to me life has not? Caecey and Ciaran are the last true pieces of Arcturus that exist. I cannot deny that I still love, care, and worry for them. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP